Lost somewhere in the dark
by The Lady of the Sky
Summary: Ana Chepurin is a abnormal experiment on the run meeting the crew of the sanctuary she meets someone she doesn't expect to fall in love with Follow Ana as she goes through a journey of friendship love and well adventures beyond her wildest dreams.
1. Chapter 1

~Ana's P.O.V~

As the blizzard got worse I ran as fast as I could through the snow. The blizzard made it harder and harder to see where I was going. I could hear his footsteps behind me. He was fast, but I was fast enough to keep ahead of him. We went back and forth fighting until he outsmarted me and there was a gunshot. Within seconds, I fell to the ground grabbing my side as I yelped in pain. Not caring about my wound I used my free hand to slug myself through the snow, but it didn't matter anymore.

A shot broke through the silence of the night and I felt the cold ice touching my back: the lake was frozen. He bent down to face me I saw those cold eyes, cold as the harsh winter weather. The ice began to crack under my body and I fell into the cold water. Then something sudden happened, I felt a hand pull me up from the murky depths and pull me out of the frozen lake barely alive.

My life comes in dark flashes...

He drops me on to the stable ice and I look up to him only to have a butt of a gun collide with my cheek which knocked me out cold.

I awoke a little while later and I felt blood trickle down my face and I winced slightly, with my other hand I rubbed my eyes and looked around. The room was tiny and I could feel the fear bubbling under my skin. I heard footsteps approaching the room; I had nothing to defend myself with.

The door flew open exposing him and some unfamiliar scientists...

My heart starts pounding furiously against my chest as they closed the door, one of them carried a hypodermic needle and the other man grabbed my hair. The soldiers stood in the shadows in case I decided to make a run for it which, if i was honest enough, was going to be impossible.

"It seems we have been taking the wrong approach with you, Ana. We may have been a bit too soft on you and in our efforts were not entirely fruitful. This will no longer be the case." His tone of voice was deadly serious and his expression was as hard as stone.

The Lab coat Scientist moved to take his place at my side; The Man forcefully pulled my hair up so it exposed my neck and I wanted to scream in agony. He removes the cap from the needle, Locates an appropriately prominent vein in my neck before him and slides the not inconsiderable hollow needle into it before pushing own on the plunger. The sickly yellow substance slowly drains into my body and the needle is withdrawn.

The Man holding my hair laid me on the ground and I whimpered in pain, I try to keep my eyes open but it was becoming difficult to move the cries which escaped my throat sounded like someone was strangling me. Incoherent Russian caught my attention but there was no fighting the darkness which encompassed my vision.

I wake up later on in the afternoon horrified the sight of black wings. Wings where my human arms should be. I gasped in fright and marvelled at my wingspan. I nearly fell back at the sight in the tiny and cracked mirror.

"All those drugs," I thought harshly to myself. "And look at what they've done to me. I'm a freaking birdbrain." I try to bring back your arms but I can't quite will my arms to return. The camera in the upper corner of the room blinks to life and I know they're watching me. I have to be strong and not let them see me cry. I try to wipe away the oncoming tears but the feathers just stab me in the eye and tickle my bloody nose.

I soon grow frustrated and slump against the wall. I begin to think about how my life would be in the near future. "Will I ever get out of this place? I wonder. Or will I die from all the drugs they pumped into my body? This time I do cry. My wails ring out throughout the walls of my tiny cell. They didn't have to do this to me. I could have lived a normal live and only have to worry about homework. The tears leave wet streaks down my cheeks.

I hear the sound of my cell door unlocking and creaking open. Multiple pairs of hands grab my jet black wings and I panic. They pull, pinch, and measure each wing. "Let me go!" I scream fighting to break free from their grip but they only tightened their grip to stop me from struggling and fighting back.

One doctor wearing a surgical mask pulls out a long syringe filled with green liquid. He plunges it into my left shoulder. I don't even feel the pain anymore. The green liquid enters my bloodstream which sends numbness throughout my body. The wings evaporate into my arms once again. An essence of calmness washes over my body and I fall asleep.  
The next morning I wake up, my head spinning, god only knows what they did to me while I were out.

"Do I have all my body parts?" I thought. I ask myself that question a lot lately.

I heard shuffling outside the cell door. I look out the tiny window and see a pair of vibrant yellow eyes staring at me.

"Another experimental hybrid?" I thought with confusion upon my face

"Run!" I heard.

I take off running down the hall. At the end of a long hallway, past cages and cages of hybrids of all different breeds, was a window. I try to pry it open but it was sealed shut. I can hear the shouting of doctors getting close. I have no choice but to smash it.

I look out the window and saw huge grey waves crashing against jagged rocks below. My only way out was to jump.

I extended my arms and felt a tingling sensation in my fingertips. As soon as I jumped I opened my eyes to see the world below me getting smaller and smaller.

I was flying and I was free.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own sanctuary all rights to the producers and the actors involved I only own Ana**

Chapter one: Witness and Hit and run

The locks of my hair were brown, a shade of which I can't describe. It reminds me of the autumn, the fresh days before trees lose their leaves and their colours. It is the time that I would wrap up warm and some leaves on the city street would crunch under my feet. A beautiful time indeed, just before some animals would go to sleep for the winter. My hair was thick, as I could use it as a scarf and snuggle into it.

My eyes stood out the most out of everything. They were so clear and bright, blue as an ocean on a summer's day. Looking at them brought calm over me, as I remember a memory of standing in a clear ocean when I was younger. However looking through them, I could see a barrier, a dark barrier of what was behind my eyes, the things that I especially kept hidden from the world.

Anger is an emotion so strong and so visible, yet to those who choose to see only what they want to, theysee only the flash of fire in my eyes, they feel only a burn in the deepest depth of my soul, hear only the drop of one tear as it passed my cheek, these signs catch those who care and they look only into my eyes with the power of ice, calm my soul with just one touch and dry the tear with just one word.

_"__So you're running still, basically," I remember him saying "You finally have a place where you can stop and rest but you're still going to run?"_

_"__Listen, you have no idea what I've been through in the past two years. Maybe you'll figure it out when your friends interrogate me about it_. _Then you might understand." I remember replying to him and walking away._

Looking back, I would say I had let a little too much of my emotion run. Now I had to keep them locked behind a dark barrier. I don't let many people in. And even then, the few I do let in, they don't bother to call as much. The things I've been through, and the things that added to that, taught me not to trust people. People would always let you down, even your own family. I don't talk to my family. Not since the accident happened. Well, they said accident, I know the truth. I'm always going to be alone. My mistake was letting him in. It will never happen. Not again.

I landed in a small alley and assessed my injury, nicked shoulder which was bleeding like a fiend. I ripped my shirt and used it as a makeshift bandage. I could hear my stomach growling from the lack of food I had received when I was in the labs but I had nothing to go on. Where am I? Where can I go? Those answers could wait for now I just had to figure out where I was first.

It felt like forever and a million wrong turns before I found some sense of direction and I continued walking until I heard voices.

"Ain't you a drink of water?" Said a tall blonde haired woman, as she approached a tall mysterious figure. "I'm kind of thirsty."

"Is that so?" The other voice replied. I stayed silent listening in to the conversation I don't know why I did do that but it was better than wondering around lost and having no clue on where you are. I was hiding behind a set of garbage cans listening intently.

"I'm guessing you're looking for a little action yourself?" she asked as she walked further towards the man and I could feel my breath which was captured in my throat and I was frozen to the spot.

"In fact, I am looking for something. Perhaps you can help me." I was confused. Was he like me? I shook my head remembering there was no one like him there when I was in captivity. Who is this man and why does he sound really malevolent.

"English, right? She asked a tone of confusion to her voice "I've got a thing for the Brits. Being so polite and all." She replied.

"Well, this place, it's rather strange, a sanctuary, and it takes in only the most unusual guests..." he commented and the woman just judging from her facial expression knew what he was talking about but she seemed hesitant on replying to him.

"There's a big old place down by the water, Grayson Street, I think. I've heard all kinds of stories, but I never put much stock in 'em. I'll take you there, if you like, but it'll cost you extra." I made a mental note on the address and I settled down but what happened next was unexpected and I couldn't believe on what I had witnessed.

"How very kind of you." he said and he took out a knife and stabbed the woman in the stomach. I hid my startled gasp behind my throat and continued to watch the scene unfold before my very eyes "But I think I can find it on my own." I slipped and knocked the garbage cans over that had got the man's attention and without thinking I ran, I ran as fast as I could.

I ran so quickly thinking I was next on his list of victims and I didn't even see the bright lights in front of me the car sideswiped me and then I felt my ribs and my entire skeleton shake from the impact I knew my head had collided with the wall and I managed to roll away from the tires which avoided my skull. I blacked out thinking I was going to die.

I woke up in a room filled with bright lights. My eyes adjusted and then I noticed it was a hospital. My stomach churned with fear and I didn't trust this place. I looked around and saw a very handsome doctor. I was guessing early 20's maybe. I didn't trust him. I learned not to trust anybody. But if anyone looked that good, and if they were nice as well, definitely don't trust them. He approached me and smiled. "Hello, there. I am Doctor James Cullen. You were hit by a car. You're lucky you survived ms..."He trailed off. I didn't want him to know my name so I come up with a fictitious name.  
"Maria. My name is Ms Maria-Scarlett Summers." I looked away, remembering the thoughts. The last thoughts, of my mother...

_"It's your choice and that's what this has all been about—the choices your kind makes. But you're gonna have to weigh that choice. Ask yourself what it is going to take to do this and what the world will be like after it's done..." _


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly lifted my heavy eyelids and as the strong smell of anti-bacterial cleaner filled my nose. My mouth was dry and I smacked my lips a few times. I was lying down, in a bed it seemed, and the room was bright. Light from the small window reflected off the white walls, making me want to close my eyes again. I felt like I had slept for years, but I was still tired. I heard the beeping of a machine and slowly turned my head towards the source of the noise. The muscles in my neck were stiff and sore.

Doctor Cullen came and checked on me now and then but he knew and I could see it in his eyes that he knew I was different. Loneliness is the feelings that I am sick, and dying and I don't know if I believe in God or not, or if it even matters. But everything is out of my control, even whether or not I will live or die. And I am all alone.

There will be no one to come and save me, or fix me or make it all better. The end is coming, I don't know when, but I see it off in the future, lurking, and I am all alone, and no one can feel what I feel. I am afraid of being alone, and of experiencing sickness and death alone. But even if I am surrounded by loved ones, they are not really with me. Mentally I am somewhere else. I am emotionally and spiritually somewhere else; and it feels empty, angry, and boring and hopeless.

And I feel like crying out to God, begging him to hear my prayers. But all I hear are my own lonely, wailing sobs. Alone, I am sitting in this cold hospital clutching my own body for comfort, from god, somebody, and anybody maybe a loved one hugs me but it doesn't help.

I look into their eyes for comfort, but nothing comes and in the end, I am still left alone with my deep fears, my anger and my thoughts…

I looked out of the window and spotted a flock of birds they were all free and here was me sitting in a hospital room wishing I was free, as free as a bird. The morning dwindled away into the afternoon and that was when Doctor Cullen had brought in someone to see me.

A woman came in front of me. She had dark hair, a shade in which could only be described as the dark night sky; blue eyes as bright as the blue ocean and wore similar clothes to the man I had seen the previous evening I shook my head trying to forget that night but then it happened again.

A flash of light caught both of us off guard and the man that murdered the woman the previous night and the thoughts running through my head were worrying. How the hell did he find me and who are they?

I had to shove all fears aside for one moment and I got up; the tingling sensation burned through my arms and yet again I knew my wings had emerged but this time felt different. the woman got her gun out and I chose to bolt fighting not being my stong suit.

I remember falling at first then hitting a bin in my surprise and I saw the woman again and she took my body into a van little did i know i was going somewhere safe...


End file.
